


Fascination

by birdystrider



Series: Fox in the Water [2]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Character Study, Denial of Feelings, Drabble, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 19:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17351393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdystrider/pseuds/birdystrider
Summary: Early on into their Deadfire adventure, Pallegina confronts the Watcher about his curiosity in Tekēhu.





	Fascination

He’d like to say he’s not distracted.  He is a man with a pinpoint focus and a knack for efficiency.  He is a skilled assassin and cipher.  He has made multiple scientific and historic discoveries.  He has uncovered hundreds of mysteries and unlocked the secrets of the Gods.

He is very, very distracted.

He’s in the middle of a conversation with Pallegina when Tekēhu returns from gathering firewood.  He stops to chat with Xoti on the other side of camp, setting the firewood beside her with a broad smile.  Orono can’t help but find his gaze wandering over to them curiously.

“Watcher, are you listening?” Pallegina asks, crossing her arms.

Orono blinks and focuses back on Pallegina.  “I’m sorry, what were you saying?”

She raises an eyebrow at him.  “I couldn’t help but notice your… interest in Tekēhu.”

“Yes, he’s something of a curiosity isn’t he?” Orono says.  “Rather unusual.  I’ve never met someone quite like him.  I’m excited to learn more.”

“And how do you plan to ‘learn more?’” Pallegina asks, fixing him with a stern gaze.

That’s when he registers what she’s asking and his mouth falls open a bit.  “Oh, you think I mean- no.  People aren’t _experiments_ , Pallegina, surely you know me better than that.  I couldn’t care less that he’s a godlike, though he is quite beautiful.  It’s his behavior that fascinates me.”

“He flirts with most everyone and seems rather experienced when it comes to sex, yet he still maintains his naivety.  For someone without innocence it’s almost as if he’s new to the world.  Everything he does only serves to make me more curious.”

It was something Orono had been debating with himself ever since Tekēhu joined them in Neketaka.  Tekēhu was handsome and promiscuous, immediately catching his attention when they met.  Orono has had many one night stands over the course of his life and in any other situation he probably would’ve picked Tekēhu up as one of them.  In this situation though he’s been shown more of Tekēhu than the usual drunken flirting he participates in at bars.  Tekēhu has an arrogance to him that Orono doesn’t completely believe.  The moment he was given a situation new to him he showed insecurity and uncertainty.  He seems emotional in everything he does and wears his heart on his sleeve while covering up his weaknesses with pride.  Orono wants to pick him apart piece by piece and uncover every little quirk and secret.

It’s a new feeling to him.  All of his past relationships just grew from casual sex to something slightly more than casual sex.  His need to figure Tekēhu out is completely unfounded and he doesn’t understand it at all.  He’s sure it’ll go away once he satisfies his curiosity picking apart Tekēhu’s brain.

“So you’re enamored with him, then.”  Pallegina shoots Orono an amused look.

“No, no, I’m pretty sure that’s not what I said,” Orono protests.

“Yet you said that your interest isn’t scientific, meaning it’s personal,” Pallegina recalls.

“No, it’s definitely scientific,” Orono insists, “just not in the ‘experimental’ way.  I’m scientifically interested in his mind and understanding why he does what he does.”

“Mmhmm,” Pallegina hums, clearly unconvinced.

“I’m a cipher the mind is my playground,” Orono defends.

“Then why have you not figured it out yet, if you are such a skilled cipher?” Pallegina points out.

“Well, because- that would be cheating,” Orono states.  “Where is the fun in poking around people’s heads?  Where is the mystery?”

Pallegina chuckles quietly.  “I will never understand how your brain works, Watcher.”

“Good.  That’s the way I like it,” Orono concludes, glancing back across the campsite.

Edér has joined Xoti and Tekēhu now and they’re all chatting.  Edér gestures excitedly, probably talking about some animal he saw in the island’s underbrush.  Xoti just watches him with a dreamy expression and Tekēhu listens with a brow raised in consideration.  Orono takes in Tekēhu’s figure with his gaze.  What an eye-catching, mystery of a man.  He really needs to cut this fascination off at the head before it becomes a fixation.

He doesn’t.


End file.
